


Quitting

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [9]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Sam react when Logan tells her that he's getting out of the mob for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quitting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Judy for betaing!

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Quitting  
Characters: Logan and Sam  
Pairing: Logan/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Strong Language.  
Summary: How does Sam react when Logan tells her that he's getting out of the mob for good?  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I only own this story.  
Author's Note: Millions of thanks to Judy for being my friend and for betaing for me. Also, thanks to anyone who reads and reviews, it's much appreciated.  
Words: 309 words without title and ending.

*Quitting*

Word used: QUITTING

# 9 in Love's A Battlefield Series

"Fuck this," Logan muttered angrily to himself as he entered his house and then slammed the door closed behind him.

He turned to face his girlfriend who had been standing at the sink, drinking a glass of water and who had looked up, surprised when he had entered the apartment.

"I'm done, Sam. I'm quitting. I'm gonna talk to Jason Morgan and John Zacchara tomorrow and I'm getting the hell away from those crazy assholes."

Sam set her glass down, turned from the sink, and faced her boyfriend. "What's going on? What did they do that's gotten you so riled up?"

Logan sighed and then said, "They're just crazy, all of them. John Zacchara wants to run drugs through all the channels in the city and Jason Morgan seems to think that he can stop it. Both of them want me to try and change the other's mind and I'm just done. I'm gonna tell them tomorrow that I want nothing to do with this new crap."

Sam smiled at her boyfriend and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him there in her embrace.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'll back you up. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so you can take some time to think and when you're ready, we'll start making plans."

Logan nodded and then he kissed the top of Sam's head. "You know, McCall; you always know what to say to me."

Sam smirked and then said, "I always know what to say to you, because you're so easy to read and love."

Moments later the two of them grabbed their jackets and headed out into the night. There was a gentle breeze outside and as they walked around the neighborhood, their hands clasped together, both of them knew that whatever happened, they would always have each other.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
